13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
13 Reasons Why
13 Reasons Why is an American Netflix series based on the 2007 novel Thirteen Reasons Why by Jay Asher and adapted by Brian Yorkey for Netflix. Diana Son and Brian Yorkey are co-showrunners on the series. Synopsis As the school mourns the death of Hannah Baker, her friend Clay receives a box of tapes with messages she recorded before she committed suicide.Official Netflix Description and Synopsis of 13 Reasons Why Cast Main * Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen * Katherine Langford as Hannah Baker * Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla * Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis * Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley * Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker * Miles Heizer as Alex Standall * Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey * Devin Druid as Tyler Down * Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen * Derek Luke as Trey Porter (Mr. Porter) * Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker Recurring * Brian D'Arcy James as Andy Baker * Michele Selene Ang as Courtney Crimsen * Sosie Bacon as Skye Miller * Steven Weber as Principal Gary Bolan * Henry Zaga as Brad * Steven Silver as Marcus Cole * Tommy Dorfman as Ryan Shaver * Ajiona Alexus as Sheri * Keiko Agena as Mrs. Bradley * Uriah Shelton as Pratters * Brandon Larracuente as Jeff Atkins * Timonthy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz Crew Production Concept and development Universal Studios purchased film rights to the novel on February 8, 2011, with Selena Gomez cast to play the lead role of Hannah Baker. On October 29, 2015, it was announced that Netflix would be making a television adaptation of the book with Gomez instead serving as an executive producer. Tom McCarthy was hired to direct the first two episodes. The series is produced by Anonymous Content and Paramount Television with Gomez, McCarthy, Joy Gorman, Michael Sugar, Steve Golin, Mandy Teefey, and Kristel Laiblin serving as executive producers. Filming Filming for the show took place in Northern California during the summer of 2016. All 13 episodes of 13 Reasons Why and the special, "13 Reasons Why: Beyond the ReasonsNetflix: 13 Reasons Why: Beyond the Reasons" were released on Netflix on March 31, 2017.Netflix: 13 Reasons Why Trivia * Katherine Langford, the actress who portrays Hannah Baker, admitted that she hadn't read the book before starting filming, not knowing what she was in for and hadn't read it during filming and then realized that the story was getting quite heavy. Dylan Minnette, the actor who portrays Clay Jensen, also admitted he hadn't read the book before filming.YouTube Video - 13 Reasons Why Panel | There’s Never Enough TV | Netflix * Selena Gomez commented in a panel interview for 13 Reasons Why, that she felt like the book was meant to become or be a series. * Mandy Teefey, Gomez's Mother, also commented that she read the book and also felt like it was meant to become or be a series. * Selena Gomez was orginally asked to be cast as Hannah Baker, she stated that she didn't want there to be two different conversation, one being about the netflix series, and the other being that some people would only focused on her and she didn't want that being a thing, so she asked for someone else to be cast to take the focus off of her as she felt the series needed to do justice to the book as much as the series needed to be done justice for the young adults and adults. Gallery Images Promo 13_Reasons_Why_Promo_1.jpg 13_Reasons_Why_Promo_2.jpg 13_Reasons_Why_Promo_3.jpg 13_Reasons_Why_Promo_4.jpg 13_Reasons_Why_Promo_5.jpg Posters 13-reasons-why-featurette-debuts-posters-01.jpg 13-reasons-why-featurette-debuts-posters-02.jpg 13-reasons-why-featurette-debuts-posters-03.jpg 13-reasons-why-featurette-debuts-posters-04.jpg 13-reasons-why-featurette-debuts-posters-05.jpg 13-reasons-why-featurette-debuts-posters-06.jpg 13-reasons-why-featurette-debuts-posters-07.jpg 13-reasons-why-featurette-debuts-posters-08-1.jpg 13-reasons-why-featurette-debuts-posters-09.jpg 13-reasons-why-featurette-debuts-posters-10.jpg 13-reasons-why-featurette-debuts-posters-12.jpg Videos 13 Reasons Why Featurette Netflix 13 Reasons Why Official Trailer HD Netflix 13 Reasons Why Date Announcement Netflix Selena Gomez Teases New Netflix 'Passion Project' '13 Reasons Why' -- Watch the Clip! 13 Reasons Why Panel There’s Never Enough TV Netflix References Category:Television Series